


In finem

by CuratioLethe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratioLethe/pseuds/CuratioLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small introspection of the last scene of season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In finem

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a lot of feelings about that scene and I needed to express them some how. This is my first attempt at getting into the head space for this characters.

“Will it hurt?”

“It will, a bit. I will make it as gentle as I can, though.”

“No, go ahead and be brutal. Etch the pain deep into my soul as proof that I lived.”

A beat of silence passed between them and Ciel could see the surprise that made itself evident in Sebastian’s expression, before it flickered away and he simply closed his eyes with a soft smile, bowing before his master for the last time.

“Yes, my lord.”

The stone beneath him was oddly warm; he could feel it where the hem of his shorts met skin. He stared down at the demon who stood before him as he always had, in the most complete form of submission fit for the role he had played the past three years. He remained there, longer than perhaps necessary, and Ciel wondered if he was savoring the moment.

He had never forgotten what Sebastian really was; how could he with a price so steep? And yet, there were times when he would allow himself to pretend. Times to which he would never admit, not even now in the last moments that tittered on the precipice.

Refusing to admit to them did not subtract from their truth, however, but in this moment, Ciel no longer wanted to pretend. He wanted the pain, because pain above all else was real. He wanted the brutality, because for all that Sebastian had been to him, he had never once failed in his part of the contract. He had been all that Ciel had needed, painted perfectly in his facade, and Ciel had countless memories of Sebastian as he had been.

It only seemed fitting that his last should be of Sebastian as he really was.

When Sebastian finally stood, he raised his remaining hand to pull the glove off with his teeth and it drifted to his feet in the same manner with which Sebastian had ever done anything- gracefully.

Ciel had expected him to pounce upon standing, to become savage in his demonic nature and attack his prey the way his beloved cats would a mouse. What Sebastian did instead was cover the space between them in slowly,steady paces, beckoning to Ciel’s heart to increase in tempo, as if the organ was aware that it was about to become useless within it’s owners body and was trying to accommodate all of the beats it was accountable for in a natural human life span.

He could admit to himself, in the least, that he was afraid. After all, what did his pride matter now? Sebastian had seen so much worse from him than fear and somehow he knew the butler didn’t begrudge him of it. But the fear was not the sole occupant, he realized, as the demon lifted his hand to caress the curve of his cheek and with it, brought into light the realization of what the other emotion was.

Loss.

Not at the prospect of his own life, but at the loss of this touch.

Gentle finger tips slipped beneath the strand that held up his eye patch and it loosened as if by command. It floated to meet the discarded glove and Ciel couldn’t help but to take note of the irony.

He began to shake as Sebastian moved closer, his pace never hastened or unsteady, as his eyes shifted in the way that had always been the tale tell mark of what he really was. Ciel was captivated by the sight, unable to even blink until the proximity obscured his vision completely.

“And now, young master.”

Sebastian had been his one constant since the moment they had struck their deal all of that time ago; had never let him down or forsaken him and although Ciel didn’t know what was going to happen next, he took a small semblance of comfort by the fact that whatever was about to become of his soul, at least it belonged to /him/..

Soft lips met his own and with it, the fear gave way to only anticipation. He yielded under the demons mouth and closed his eyes.


End file.
